


Do angels die?

by emqjm84



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: (Evangelion Unit Two Gets Eaten), Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Betrayal, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Death from Old Age, Evisceration, Gore, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Terminal Illnesses, Violence, elderly, maybe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of dying Kaworu and Shinji ran away and lived happily ever after until time caught up to them. </p><p>Now Shinji is old and doesn't have much time left.</p><p>Kaworu had always been born to meet Shinji but can he live without him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before you go

Shinji and Kaworu’s hair matched. This had greatly startled Kaworu when he first realized it. As Shinji had aged and he had remained the same they had felt it acutely but he had never fully understood the reality of it.

  
Shinji was going to die.

  
Kaworu knew he should have died long ago. That night so many years ago he’d told Shinji he was an angel and they ran away together.

  
They’d kept running until everyone had forgotten about angels and evangelions and prophecies. Until Seele’s faithful passed away leaving a new generation of leaders simply content with ruling the world. Instead of being done in by angels NERV collapsed from budget cuts.

  
Shinji smiled up at Kaworu his face wrinkled and aged and so different from the boy he had fallen in love with. He was happier, content, and that should have been good enough. He smiled at Shinji placidly.

  
“Can I get you something to eat Shinji?”

  
Shinji shook his head.

  
A few days ago he had tried to play the piano with Shinji but his hands had kept shaking. Finally Shinji just stopped trying. He smiled at Kaworu as if to say that’s enough and just listened to him play. Since then he hadn’t eaten.

  
Kaworu made Shinji a cup of tea and watched Shinji until he fell asleep.

  
He wouldn’t let Shinji die.

  
-

  
He walked right into NERV. All he had to do was buy a ticket; the lilin had converted it into a museum. He had NERV understood their need to preserve the past until now. He walked to a side door and an alarm went off.

  
He descended to an old elevator.

  
“Hey Kid! You’re not supposed to be down here!” A bored looking security officer shouted at him. Kaworu ignored him and walked past him. There was no point in triggering any more sensors or long abandoned alarm systems. Even if there was no one left other than a few guards there was still a failsafe.

  
The guard grabbed him. “You’re coming with me.”

  
Kaworu smiled at him.

  
“I’m sorry but I would like to finish this before Shinji wakes up. Could you please let me go?”


	2. I just wanted to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu descends to the central dogma in order to save Shinji. 
> 
> He finds that even long after NERV is gone there were still people waiting for him. 
> 
> In order to ensure a future with Shinji he faces the past.

Kaworu didn’t even bother looking back. He left behind a bright red splotch on a nearby wall.

  
He regretted using his AT field as alarms had begun to scream all around him.

  
He descended downward toward terminal dogma listening to machinery that had been prepared for this day screech back to life. He idly wondered if there were any people left to answer their calls. His line of thought was a loud crash followed by a thick mist coming from beneath him.

  
When he reached the bottom he found a blood red giant waiting for him. It steamed as ice flaked off of it in sheets. They had both been asleep waiting for a time when angels would appear.

  
“Strange, I always thought Asuka would be the one here to stop me.” Kaworu said.

  
“Who’s Asuka?” Mari asked cracking her knuckles. She had been asleep for a long time, much longer than she realized.

  
“She was one of Shinji’s old friends. You would’ve liked her.”

  
“Who’s Shinji?” Mari casually questioned him. She didn’t really care. She was just buying time as she got set up. She pressed a few buttons on her Evangelion’s system and with a click of a cassette tape turning on she began blasting out heavy metal music.

  
Kaworu didn’t really mind as he found heavy metal more appealing than alarms blaring but he still had things to do. He unlike Mari was on a limited schedule and he knew he was running out of time. Even though she was older than Shinji she was still a teenager. She was young and invincible and it only reminded Kaworu of how frail Shinji had become.

  
There was another crash.

  
A blue giant joined them. He could feel Rei waking up inside and he knew he had to hurry before more joined them. He rushed away from them hearing more and more splashes. There were supposed to be only three. He felt a growing terror in his stomach as he realized they had been waiting and planning for him for a long time.  
He swallowed down his fear and turned around. His fear turned into triumph. Most of them were empty with mere dolls waiting inside.

  
He could use them.

  
He listened to Mari’s betrayed screams as her companions turned on her tearing her apart. Rei didn’t make a single noise. That bothered him but he pushed it out of his head as he hurried on. He only needed to reach the bottom and then everything would be okay. He had only a little further to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in forever! x-x
> 
> I promise I will finish this and everything else. I might take a long time but I will get there eventually!


	3. I will always love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels are already dead but it might be kinder if they could stay dead.

Mari stood victorious surround by what remained of fourteen evangelion units breathlessly searching around. They had eaten her so she’d eaten them back and kept eating unit she was all that remained. She turned back for a moment to look at what remained of the once blue unit. There wouldn’t be a pilot to rescue if she didn’t find and stop him.

  
She turned on her sound only communications.

  
“Are you still alive in there?”

  
She heard a voice in reply not understanding what she was saying.

  
“Yui-“

  
Without anyone inside to pilot it Mari’s Evangelion Unit collapsed.

  
**-**

  
HEHADHFTOFINDHIM

  
Kaworu breathed deeply his flesh melting and clogging his nostrils. He focused on breathing as he felt his face form. His mask dropped off of his face. He was incomplete as he struggled his body bloated and pale. His mask fell off dropping like a severed head into his blood below.

  
He wobbled forward on newly formed legs stumbling through darkness. This wasn’t his body and she was never meant to be him. This was wrong and he knew it but he didn’t care. He didn’t look like himself anymore as he stumbled searching for his body. He needed to find himself and fix himself and then he could save Shinji.

  
He focused on walking in the darkness and he found himself standing alone in a river of gore. He could feel them dying and he took them into himself. He would save them all. He would save Shinji. He was strong enough. He had to be because he had been born for this.

  
He sifted through what remained of them until finally he found Shinji. He stared at him confused in a daze. Then he understood that he wasn’t looking at Shinji but himself. He’d found his body it had been there all along.

  
He was whole again. He was more than whole, he was growing.

  
He felt himself expanding into forever as he sprouted wings and felt himself become eternal.

  
He would never be alone again.

  
He wasn’t going to let anyone tear him apart again.

 

**-**

 

He contained everyone and everything until there was nothing left to take.

  
Shinji wasn’t there.

  
He found what remained of him. He looked peaceful as if he were still sleeping but he was gone.

 

He tore himself apart in his grief until there was nothing left.

 

**-**

 

He felt as if he had been eviscerated as he stared at the water.

  
He didn’t remember who he was or even his own name.

  
He looked over at the brown haired boy on the shore and a thought came into his head.

  
“Maybe I was born to meet you?”

  
He said it out loud and for a brief moment he felt a flash of wholeness. Was this really who he was? He still felt empty but in that moment he decided he would say it and think it over and over again until he meant it, until he felt full again.

  
His name was Kaworu Nagisa and he was born to meet Shinji Ikari.

  
If he was born to love then why did he feel so empty?


End file.
